Trigate Edwin
Appearance A muscular man with a variety of scars on his right hand, left shoulder, stomach, and neck. His face is soft and calm with laughter lines everywhere on his face. He has nice blonde spiked hair. Edwin commonly wears his marine outfit when on missions but in most other ocassions will wear nice casula suits. He has even designed a suit for if he ever becomes a marine admiral inspired by the big shots of the past Akianu, Kizaru, and Kuzan. This suit would be similar to Kizaru's but its would be striped yellow and blue with a nice red bow tie. Personality 'Edwin is very light hearted almost always laughing or joking even with his enemies. Even deep in the pits of battle he can maintain a smile unlike some of his other marine brothers. Although when faced with a serious situation he will wipe away his smile and get to work. He is loyal to his higher up and when given a task to do he finishes it with haste. He dreams of one day becoming a marine admiral after his training with his father. Powers and Abilities Edwin has incredible strength from his years of training with his father. With the strength to smash through boulders like butter and kick ships apart like those boards they use in children's kung fu classes. His durability is also quite impressive for instance once while standing on a deck a ship crashed into him he simply walked it off. His durability is made even greater with his devil fruit. He also mastered a fighting style made by his father called Marine Molder. A martial art focused on grapples and grabs. The style is based mainly on the technique Ten Hooks where the user folds their fingers in a way to make their grip very hard to break. *'Tsunami Suplex': is a part of Marine Molder where the user does a suplex then uses their weight to go into another even harder suplex only drawback the user can not stop his forward motion. *'Diamond Drill': the user enters a bear hug then does a spinning jump into the air they then turn towards the ground and drill their opponents head into the ground. *'Crumbling Storm': is a technique where the user digs her fingers into the ground and then moves back and forth until the ground quakes and shakes *'Crab Cracker' is a technique that is more connected to the legs and the person must already know soru to use it. It is performed by the user quickly stretching out and pulling back their leg letting the user decapitate and crush things with the space in between the users calf and hamstring. Edwin also mastered some parts of Rokushiki including geppo, rankyaku, and soru. Devil Fruit Edwin is the current owner of the Seuss Seuss no mi which turns him into a oobleck man. It's a special paramecia that turns the user completely into oobleck making them a non newtonian substance. This means the user is normally liquid but when put under pressure their body becomes solid. He can be soft as a pillow or hard as iron depending on the pressure put onto their body. Strength The user can hurt their opponent without throwing a punch since their body becomes stronger the harder people strike him. He can also take oobleck from his body and capture his opponents in it or he can create objects from the oobleck. Weakness If to much of the users body become solid their movement is slowed or they become immobile. If Edwin stands still for to long he could turn into a puddle and must wait for something to force his body back into its normal shape. Haki Edwin is currently on the second Dan of the Haki Development System able to manifest haki but is no master. He has shown higher use of haki in battle with "invisible bullet" Kire who is a far superior haki user. Kire despite being a near master of armermant and very skilled with his specific color of observation has been hurt and hit by Edwin. He specializes in buso haki. History Edwins father was a marine man through and through. So much so that when his first and only son was born he took him to a deserted island and put him through hell. Edwin was forced to do hard manual labor and read books till his eyes burned to please his father. He commonly described his father as a man who would “beat you with his right hand then nurse you with his left”. One day at the age of 17 he got into a fight with his father who he never laid a hand on never being quick enough to break his defense. This time was different their flight was long and drawn out Edwin was covered in bruises and cuts but right before he passed out he laid a single blow. When he woke up his father was gone all his father left was a map and ship to go to the nearest marine base.